


The Talk

by combefemme



Series: Something Like Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, only mentions of sterek and lydisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants to spend the night at Lydia's. Derek's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Isaac is sitting with his feet on the coffee table, remote in hand, flipping through the channels when Derek gets home from work.

“Hey,” Isaac says, looking up.

“Hey,” Derek grunts back, throwing his jacket over the back of the armchair before heading into the kitchen.

Isaac looks down at his cell phone sitting in his lap. Lydia's text message is still lighting up the screen. He considers it for a moment but then Derek comes back into the room and he quickly shuts it off. 

“How was work?” he asks as Derek drops onto the couch next to him and cracks open a bottle of water.

“Alright,” Derek answers, kicking off his shoes and propping a foot on the table.

Isaac picked at his jeans for a second and stared at his phone as he tried to decide just how to ask him about Lydia's invite.

Derek sighs and beats him to it, though. “What's going on?”

Isaac looks like up at him and he hates how nervous he is. Derek isn't his father. He knows that. But he still can't help but imagine what his dad's reaction to this would be. He probably wouldn't believe him. He'd laugh at him. He'd mock him. He'd tell him again how he'll never measure up to Camden.

But he has no idea how Derek will react.

He's been quiet too long, apparently, because suddenly Derek looks concerned. “Are you okay?”

And it's so far from anything his father would have done that Isaac can't help but feel instantly at ease.

“Yeah,” he answers. “I'm fine.”

“Okay,” Derek says and he's suspicious now. “So what's up?”

“Well, um,” he takes a deep breath. “Lydia invited me over tonight.”

Derek furrows his eyebrows because this is nothing new. “And...?”

“To spend the night,” Isaac finishes.

Derek nods his head, realization dawning. “Her mom's okay with that?”

“Her mom is out of town for the weekend,” Isaac says slowly.

“Ah,” Derek replies. “No.”

“What?” Isaac asks, caught off guard by the sudden answer.

“No,” Derek repeats.

“Oh, c'mon!” Isaac pleads.

“No,” Derek says again and gets up to head into the kitchen.

Without hesitating, Isaac is immediately up and following him.

This was one of the things they'd talked about when Derek had been named Isaac's guardian. If they're going to do this whole living together thing then there has to be some kind of divide between _pack_ and _home_. If this is going to work, Derek can't be the alpha all the time. Isaac can't be inferior all the time, he can't be afraid to talk to Derek, and Derek can't just order him around without discussion.

“You spend the night with Stiles all the time,” Isaac shoots before he has a chance to think about it.

Derek's got his back to him but it's clear when his shoulders stiffen. They don't talk about whatever it is that's going on between him and Stiles very often. Isaac isn't sure why aside from the fact that Derek tends to be a very private person in general. 

Derek sighs and finally turns around. “The difference being, of course,” he begins. “That I can't get Stiles pregnant.”

Isaac feels himself blush. Not only is that verging on way more information than Isaac ever wants about Derek and Stiles, but it also raises another, rather awkward, issue.

Isaac buries his hands in his pockets and avoids Derek's eyes as he says, “I don't think that's something you need to worry about.”

“Oh?” Derek asks. Isaac looks up at him, unsure, and that's all it takes for Derek to clue in. “You and Lydia haven't...?”

“No,” Isaac replies, looking at the floor again.

There's an awkward silence in the air for a moment before Derek asks, “Have you ever? With anyone?”

Isaac laughs, a little bitterly but mostly embarrassed, and raises a hand to rub the back of his neck. “No,” he answers. “There's not a whole lot of opportunity when you're the biggest loser in school.”

Isaac looks up in time to catch the tail-end of Derek's eyeroll. He does look more at ease now, though, Isaac notes. He watches as Derek crosses his arms and leans back against the counter behind him. 

“We don't need to have The Talk, do we?” Derek asks.

Here Isaac laughs for real. “No,” he says. “God no.”

“Good,” Derek smirks.

They lapse back into a silence that isn't quite as awkward as before. Even though the tension has been broken, though, Isaac is still stewing in his own embarrassment.

After another moment, Derek sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Alright, I'll tell you the truth,” he says, but it sounds grudging, like he doesn't want to say whatever he's about to say. “Stiles and I haven't either.”

Isaac feels his eyebrows raise in disbelief. “Really?”

Derek just nods.

“Oh,” Isaac says. “Why not?”

He's not entirely sure why he asks. It's none of his business. And honestly, he probably doesn't even want to know.

Derek shrugs. “A lot of reasons,” he answers. “Not the least of which being that Stiles is sixteen.”

Isaac nods. “Not to mention the fact that his dad's the sheriff.” 

Derek runs both hands over his face this time. “Yeah. That too,” he says with an air of _don't remind me_.

Isaac suddenly feels really bad for Derek. It must suck, to have to sneak around the way he and Stiles do. Isaac and Lydia's relationship is a secret, too, but that's just because they don't want to deal with their classmates. He's sure Derek and Stiles' reasons are a lot more serious.

“So, why haven't you and Lydia?” Derek suddenly asks and Isaac isn't sure if he's genuinely curious, trying to change the subject, or just getting payback for Isaac asking the same question.

“I don't know really,” he began. “I guess it's just... uh...”

“What?” Derek asks when Isaac trails off.

“It's just, her and Jackson were together for a long time,” Isaac tells him. “And I know they did.”

Derek stares at him for a second. “You're intimidated? By Jackson? Who was a complete tool and left her?”

Isaac sighs because, yeah. When it's put like that it does sound kind of stupid. “Kind of. But, no. Not exactly.”

“So, what?” Derek asks. “You don't think you'll measure up?”

Isaac shoots him a glare and watches him try to suppress a smirk. “You've been spending too much time with Stiles.”

Derek does smile then, just a little bit, before recomposing himself. “Have you talked to Lydia about any of this?” he asks seriously.

 _Yeah, 'cause that sounds less embarrassing_. “No.”

“Maybe you should,” Derek suggests.

Isaac considers that for a minute before he sighs. “Probably a good idea.”

Derek nods and claps his hands together. “Alright. Well, I think this has been sufficiently awkward.”

Isaac laughs and agrees, all the tension in the room dissipating just like that. “Can I still go to Lydia's tonight?”

“Yeah,” Derek says and heads for the living room. “C'mon, I'll drive you over.”

XxXx

Fifteen minutes later the Camaro comes to a stop in front of Lydia's house.

“I won't be too late,” Isaac assures as he reaches for the handle. Derek isn't a real stickler when it comes to curfew – Isaac doesn't actually have a set curfew – but Isaac still feels the need to make assurances to keep him out of trouble. Some habits die hard.

“Don't worry about it,” Derek replies. “I'll pick you up.”

“Yeah?” Isaac asks. “Okay. What time?”

Derek seems to consider it for a moment before saying, “I don't know. Noon sound good?”

Isaac stares at him for a second before a smile breaks across his face. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek says. “Get outta here before I change my mind.”

He scrambles out of the car but turns back when he hears Derek call, “Behave yourself.”

Isaac just smirks and gives a mock salute before turning around and heading across the lawn.

**Author's Note:**

> What Isaac does at the end of this one is really important to me for reasons. I don't know if those reasons will make it into this series at all or if it will forever remain one of my headcanons. We'll see.
> 
> Also, I've changed my tumblr url >> getyourhandofftheglass.tumblr.com


End file.
